


Oh, so he’s totally in love with that boy

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Fair enough. As the saying goes, "the tip is never just the tip" and Parasite is pretty much the living proof of that.





	Oh, so he’s totally in love with that boy

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you-" Jaehyun asked, letting out a surprised squeak when Taeyong pressed him against the door, nuzzling his neck. 

"God, you smell so good, I'm fucking-" Taeyong breathed out, sounding bothered, before pressing kisses down Jaehyun's neck, not giving a damn about the fact that he is still kinda sweaty from the match. 

Laughing breathlessly, Jaehyun closed his eyes. "This isn't the best place for this, love. It's the teachers bathroom, after all." He was already getting used to Taeyong's random horny moods, to be honest, but it was always quite flattering when the man came up to him all needy and eager.

Wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck, he whined against the skin, nosing the scent gland before sucking lightly on it. "Just kiss me a little? We don't have to do anything, I promise" he asked sweetly. "Just a little bit, baby" Taeyong mumbled, hugging him tighter. 

Hugging him back, Jaehyun rested his hands on Taeyong's hips, inhaling the sweet scent of the man. "The last time I did anything just a little, I ended up fucking you without a condom" he said bluntly, wincing when his boyfriend pinched his sides. 

"That was different! And you wanted it too, don't put the blame on me."

Fair enough. As the saying goes, "the tip is never just the tip" and Parasite is pretty much the living proof of that. 

Laughing, Jaehyun squeezed the man's hips softly, pulling away to look at Taeyong's face. "You said you wanted a kiss, right?" he asked, amused at how his boyfriend nodded, pout still on his lips. 

"Okay, just a kiss then." At that, the older man smiled and the sudden urge to squeeze his cheeks came upon Jaehyun, but knowing that wasn't what Taeyong really wanted, he contained himself and just held the soft skin, both hands cradling the other's face. 

Again, if Taeyong were a cat, he'd definitely be purring right now, eyes closed, tilting his head, basically rubbing against the hands. 

"Don't do this to my heart, Lee Taeyong" Jaehyun said dramatically, pressing a kiss on the other's nose, before moving to the forehead and cheeks, peppering the face with kisses as Taeyong giggled. 

"This is all good but I really want my real kiss" Taeyong said between laughs, caressing lovingly Jaehyun's hair.

Puckering his lips, Taeyong waited, scowling when Jaehyun kissed the corner of his mouth, turning his head so he'd catch the man's lips but getting teased again by his terrible boyfriend, who avoided his mouth and cackled at his distress. 

Getting upset, Taeyong unwrapped his arms from Jaehyun's neck, ready to push the annoying man away. "Wait, wait," Jaehyun laughed, pulling him closer again. "I'm sorry, I won't mess with you anymore, don't look at me like that" he whined, both hands squishing Taeyong's face. 

Trying not to laugh again at the sight of Taeyong's upset face and puckered lips squished between his hands, Jaehyun kissed the other, pecking the lips multiple times, muttering 'I love you' with each touch of lips. 

Seemingly happy, Taeyong hugged him again, whining each time he pulled away, trying to hold Jaehyun's head in place. "Stop this," he said between kisses, "kiss me properly." 

Nodding, Jaehyun sighed, suddenly running out of breath when the kiss turned more serious, heart beating quickly even now. With both hands on Jaehyun's face, Taeyong tilted his head, deepening the kiss, letting out a little noise when the other's fingers sneaked under his shirt, now touching his waist, tracing random patterns on the skin. 

The chatter and typical school noise could still be heard, even if the bathroom was quite far from the students and even teachers, who preferred using bathrooms way closer to the classrooms than this one. 

Still, this made Jaehyun quite worried, seing that both of them were getting almost too much into the touches, Taeyong against the wall, breathy moans slipping through their lips with every slide of tongue and teasing bites. 

Letting out a low moan, Jaehyun frowned, half in pleasure, half in worry at how quickly his body started reacting at Taeyong and pretty much everything he did. 

"I love you" Taeyong breathed out, not giving his boyfriend time to answer, tongue sweeping over Jaehyun's bottom lip before sucking on it. His hands instinctively explored the man's heated body, feeling the muscles on Jaehyun's arms and back, pushing the shirt up a little. 

"Take this off, please baby" he asked, between kisses, hands running through Jaehyun's sides, helping the other take his shirt off, moaning in appreciation when the shirt was finally on the floor. Almost drunk on Taeyong's scent, Jaehyun leaned in again, eager to have the man's lips against his one more time, choking out a moan when he felt a hand against his crotch, rubbing him through the fabric. 

Breathless, Jaehyun pulled away, almost giving up in order to kiss Taeyong again, but snapping out of it. As much as he could. Which wasn't much. "Wait, people will notice we are missing, love" he whispered, groaning when the hand moved against his half hard dick again, taking Taeyong's hand away from him, despite the other's protests. 

"After physical education everyone has some free time to take a shower and eat, no one will think anything about us missing" he argued, jutting his lower lip out, almost smirking at how Jaehyun's eyes darted down to his lips, unconsciously leaning down in his direction. 

Jaehyun really tried to think about reasons why they shouldn't be making out inside the teachers' bathroom and he couldn't come up with any at the moment, even though he, a few minutes ago, had a list full of those. 

"Yeah, I guess we could...kiss...just a little more?" he said, uncertain but definitely wanting to get more of whatever Taeyong was willing to give him. 

"Yeah? Can we?" Taeyong whispered, mouth already against his, tongue pushing through Jaehyun's parted lips, hands sliding from the other's chest down to his navel, playing with the waistband of his shorts. 

Groaning, Jaehyun pressed against the man harder, trying to feel more of him but still making sure he wasn't hurting him or the little bump.

And then, his shorts were sliding, now resting so low on his hips that a good part of his underwear could be seen. Taeyong's hand sliding under the basketball shorts, making him let out a shaky breath. 

Jaehyun cannot explain how they ended up without shoes, socks, shirts and pants in the teachers' bathroom and that what he has to defend himself. 

He can explain, however, how he got Taeyong panting against the wall, mewling each time Jaehyun's mouth touched his body, hips moving against the leg between his, desperate for relief. 

Taeyong's own hand was under his boxers, expertly touching him, fingers wrapped around his cock as Jaehyun gasped with every slide, feeling like a desperate teenager. 

His phone started ringing and he couldn't care less about it, mouth kissing Taeyong's neck, hand pushing the man's head back to expose more skin, getting off to the other's little sounds. 

"M-Maybe-" Taeyong stammered, eyes fluttering open, closing them again once Jaehyun rubbed a finger against his wet entrance, his underwear now sliding down his thighs. "Maybe you should pick that up?" he asked in a high pitched tone, hips stuttering when Jaehyun touched his cock, spreading the wetness that was on the tip, fingers sliding down to his balls and perineum, pressing teasingly against his hole. 

"Unless you want them to hear me coming I don't think I should" Jaehyun rasped out, free hand resting against the wall to support him and the weight Taeyong was resting on his thigh. 

Growling, Taeyong scowled, irritated at the thought. It was quite cute how jealous the man could get sometimes, especially these last days, looking like an angry cat every time someone touched him too much, or got too close to his belly, and even to Mark. 

The phone continued ringing, but even Taeyong forgot about it once he pushed a finger inside, feeling how needy the man was. He wasn't alone, though, with Jaehyun feeling like he just needed a tiny push to come.

"Can you fuck me real quick?" Taeyong asked, panting. 

Jaehyun froze, feeling his dick twitch and a familiar shiver run through his body, just as his boyfriend pushed down onto his finger and clenched around it. 

"I-I," he muttered, "I don't know I-" Jaehyun breathed out, feeling weak out of a sudden. "You want me to?" 

With a nod, Taeyong nodded, eyes closed, biting his lip while he tried to move against the finger inside him. "Yes, I want it so bad, I really want you to fuck me, just a little we'll be fast I promise" he rambled, one hand going up to touch his nipple, wincing in pain at how tender they felt but still feeling pleasure from the stimulation. 

If what Yuta mentioned about turning 'feral' he was sure it was about to happen to him, because, shit. Fucking hell. 

Without a word, he took his finger away from Taeyong, letting out a low moan at how the man whined because of it. Turning his boyfriend around, Jaehyun told him to put his hands on the wall to support himself, placing kisses from Taeyong's neck down to his back. 

Trying to muffle his moans, Taeyong pressed a hand against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut when Jaehyun started pressing the head of his cock against his entrance, pushing slowly.

It was torture. The sweetest type of torture, but still. 

They kinda had to hurry up, though, because they'd definitely need to take a shower and eat after this and the time was running. That being said, Jaehyun held Taeyong's hips, now completely inside the other, moaning into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Come on, hurry up" Taeyong whispered, pushing back, a mewl escaping his lips when Jaehyun moved. 

"I don't want to hurt you or the Parasite, what if-" Jaehyun panicked, getting interrupted by a slightly annoyed Taeyong. 

"Jaehyun, I'm not going to die because of a quick fuck, we've done that before!" he exclaimed, moaning into his arm when the taller man moved again, this time thrusting harder.

"Like that, like that" he encouraged, whimpering loudly when Jaehyun held his hard cock again, hand moving fastly, making his legs shake, fingers sliding down the wall. 

Biting his lip, Jaehyun tried to stay quiet, breathing hard, feeling little drops of sweat dripping down his hair, down his back. 

Taeyong was basically biting his own arm, trying to keep it any loud sound that might escape from him, failing terribly when two fingers came up to play with his nipples, teasing the tender spots.

"Does it hurt?" Jaehyun asked, sucking on his neck, careful not to mark him where it could be seen, still touching his chest. With a nod, Taeyong breathed out an 'yes', not really caring about anything but the hand jerking him off and the cock brushing against his prostate. As expected, Jaehyun's hips never disappointed him.

"You like it?" Mewling, he nodded again, crying out loud when the angle was changed, Jaehyun mercilessly moving his hips, moaning lowly into his ear. 

Taeyong knew he wouldn't last much more, his muscles tightening up, mind slowly turning fuzzy, shivering with each thrust against him, clenching around Jaehyun's cock, hard dick drooling on his boyfriend's hand.

"Harder, fuck Jaehyun, harder, like that," Taeyong mumbled, crying out when the other complied and sped up the pace.

Turning his head around, he tried to find Jaehyun's mouth, gasping when the man pulled on his hair and kissed him, moaning into the kiss, thrusts turning messy and desperate. 

When Jaehyun tugged on his hair again, he came, staining the wall in front of him, body trembling and sensitive. The only word in his mouth and mind being his boyfriend's name, moaning so shamelessly that the other had to shut him up with his hand, making soothing noises every time his body shook and he whined.

"Shh, shh, baby, quiet," Jaehyun whispered, voice sounding strained, still hard inside of him. Nodding, Taeyong stayed in place, resting against the wall, trying not to cry out too loudly every time the man fucked into him, stimulating his oversensitive body. 

It was so good he could cry. If he wasn't already. 

Jaehyun, in other hand, was thrusting messily, biting his lip so strongly that he could feel the skin breaking, burying his face on the crook of Taeyong's neck. 

"Daddy, come on," Taeyong tried to joke, whimpering loudly when Jaehyun grabbed him by his hair and kissed him hungrily, tongue pushing inside his mouth, sliding against his own. 

With a low moan, Jaehyun came inside him, body stilling before making sure to fuck the cum inside him, just like how he had promised some time ago. 

Panting, they both stayed like that for quite some time, almost jumping in shock when Jaehyun's cellphone rang again. It was Yuta. Oh, shit. 

Pulling away, he stared at it, thinking of asking his boyfriend if he should pick up the call or not, but finding the man already on his way to the shower (after cleaning the mess he made on the wall, of course). The traitor. 

Picking up the call, he tried to disguise his heavy breathing. "Hey! Is everything okay?" 

"Hey! That's what we want to know! Is Taeyong okay? He looked kinda weird..Is he sick? Where are you two?" 

Quickly coming up with a story, Jaehyun laughed, hoping he wouldn't sound too nervous or suspicious. "Oh, he was feeling kinda sick indeed. I'm at the teachers' bathroom with him, he didn't want everyone to see him...vomiting or passing out. He's showering...pretty much made a mess here, but I'm already cleaning it!"

Sighing in relief, Yuta hummed. "Okay, then! If you two need anything just tell me. We are already eating at the cafeteria. Are you two coming?"

Trying to hold in his laughter, Jaehyun coughed. "Ah yes, we are. Eating. We are going later! After I help him with the whole sickness thing."

"We won't wait for you two but...yeah....we'll be here, I guess? We are thinking of buying bubble tea so maybe not."

"It's fine! Don't worry about us, okay? Bye, bye! Taeyong said he needs help, something about his back hurting!"

Cooing, Yuta made a pitying voice. "The poor thing...Go help him...Bye!"

Call ended. Oh God, he never lied that much in his life.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong yelled. "Come over and bring that little chair! My legs hurt! And clean me too, your cum is leaking everywhere!"

Mortified, Jaehyun flushed. "Oh my God, after we have sex your mouth gets so dirty, Jesus!" he exclaimed, carrying the chair to the other, anyway.

"Everything gets dirty, you get dirty too, there's slick on your-" Taeyong started, interrupted by Jaehyun's loud 'no!'.

"Baby," he whined, "Parasite is already probably hearing stuff please stop being nasty unless it's necessary!"

Crossing his arms, Taeyong stared at him, hair wet from staying under the shower, looking too adorable for the words he just said. "Unless it's necessary? What exactly is necessary? And if Parasite can, indeed, listen to us then they already heard the worst! They won't remember it anyway, it's fine!" 

Getting inside the shower with Taeyong, Jaehyun grabbed the shampoo, tilting his head so his boyfriend would understand what he wants. 

"You really came here for me to wash your hair, huh? I was expecting some massage but no!" he complained teasingly, fingers spreading the shampoo onto the other's hair, glaring when Jaehyun stole the chair and sat there. 

He could only glare for a while, though, because the man was seriously too cute for a 32 years old and was now hugging his belly, resting his head there while Taeyong washed his hair. 

They stayed in silence for a while, before Taeyong recognized a familiar song being hummed. 

"Are you really singing 'I Got A Boy' to the offspring?" he asked incredulously. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jaehyun threw back at him, looking up with a glint of mischief in his eyes, hair still full of shampoo. 

"Of course, I don't!" Taeyong huffed, "Just thought that was an interesting choice, didn't know you liked SNSD."

"Oh, Hyuck forced me to watch some MVs, so I really had no option. I enjoy the songs, though." 

"Well, I guess Parasite liked it too?" he said, amused at the sudden move inside his belly. 

Eyes shining, Jaehyun cooed. "Is the baby enjoying the songs daddy is singing? Is it?" 

He looked like a complete fool. 

Taeyong looked completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I never know what to write here. Just...interact, maybe? That's really what makes me want to write more ig
> 
> Love yall
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
